


The Only Boy | Klance AU

by spooked_chyld



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooked_chyld/pseuds/spooked_chyld
Summary: Somehow Lance ended up with the same classes as his childhood crush.How unlucky can he get?Lance McClain knew he wasn't straight or gay either all he knew that he was a huge mess whenever it came to 'him' out of all people, Lance fell in love with Keith Kogane. He was a brooding bad boy in middle school but out of nowhere in eighth grade he just disappeared.





	The Only Boy | Klance AU

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter. The chapters are probably gonna really short every chapter so im sorey in advance darlings

* * *

 

 

> **"Welcome to hell boys."**

The short red head girl said with a small grin on her face. Pidge was just a few years younger than Lance but boy, she was smart. I mean what else do you expect when she's the daughter of a famous scientist?

"Ugh, I can't believe that you're a sophmore whhile Hunk and I are freshmans." Lance complains, trying to fix his bed hair. He wouldn't wake up until his alarm was yelling at him but of course his mama was already out of the house, buying groceries and goods. "Boo stop complaining that doesn't help you or anyone," Pidge licked her lips trying to find the boy's lockers. 

Hunk was already at his class, he can't risk getting in trouble like at all. Luckily, for Lance he has a few classes with his buddy. 

"You're lucky that your classes are near your locker." She points at Lance's locker and then at the few classrooms near them. "Anyway, ya girl doesn't wanna be late for Chemistry so have fun and if someone calls you to go to the library then it's probably for the books." 

 

"Thanks," Lance awkwardly says going to his class with his book bag. 

The boy then takes a seat near the window, he puts his bag on the floor, his head on the desk. Trying to take a quick nap since school doesn't start until it's 8:45.

A few moments later, someone was slightly tapping his shoulders, trying to wake him up. "Huh?" 

"That's my seat." The boy in front of him said as he pointed at the board that had squares that represents the tables and the student's name. Lance's name was next to the seat that he was currently sitting.

"Oh, uh sorry." Lance apologized moving to his assigned seat "Your cool it's okay," The boy wearing  a leather jacket sighs putting his bag down.

"So, uh what's your name?" Lance asked. For some reason, the boy next to him seemed so oddly familiar it's kinda weird but a bit nostalgic.

"Keith, Keith Kogane."

 _Holy shet it's Keith!_ Lance was trying his best not to panic since the guy who's sitting next to him is his crush ever since pre-k. But the question on Lance's mind was  _Does Keith even know me?_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hewo welcome to my first ever Fanfiction and book I've ever written!!! I honestly cant wait to write more >.< have fun reading this book my darlings~


End file.
